


That's what I'm waiting for

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Murder(mentioned), Torture(implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter,” Derek’s voice was rough, “what,” his nephew stared at him, eyes flashing red, “what is this?”</p>
<p>“Our family history,” Peter drank more wine, “what? Did you really think you were the first Hale to be seduced by a pretty face?” he snarled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what I'm waiting for

                After coming back to life, Peter thought about his family’s history. Kate Argent did not single handedly destroy the Hale pack. She was merely the match that lit the fire. Peter knew the blame didn’t solely rest on her, or even on his nephew. The destruction of his pack began decades ago, before Derek or Peter were born. No, the obliteration of the Hales started with a different Argent.

                To this day, he still wasn’t sure how the hunter managed to get so close to the pack. The family records mentioned that sixteen members died at the hands of one Regina Johnson—who turned out to be Regina Argent. Uncle Louis told Peter that Regina made friends with several members of the pack. Two years after moving to Beacon Hills, Regina saved the Alpha heir—Peter’s father—from a hunter. Grateful, his grandfather welcomed her into the pack and Regina was told about werewolves. The next day, she started dating Adam, a bitten werewolf. Six months later, Regina struck.  

                                                                                                ------     

                “What are you doing?”

                Peter looked up at his nephew, “Reading.”

                Derek’s lips twitched. Peter took a sip of his wine and turned the page. Sighing, his nephew sat down across from him, shoulders hunched and a scowl on his lips. Peter marked something in the book.

                                                                                                ------

                After that little incident, the Hale’s became harder, and less trusting. Children started to be trained younger. Arranged marriages, something the Hale’s hadn’t done in a century started being set.  Peter was seven when the next incident happened. A young man called William moved to Beacon Hills and was soon the best friend of his older brother, Robert. Neither his parents nor his sisters, Talia or Ana, liked him. They didn’t like any outsiders close to the family.

                Peter remembered the fights that erupted every time Robert went off to see him. A year later, it all came to a head. Talia dragged Robert home one night, screaming that she saw him kissing William. Peter’s father beat Robert into a bloody pulp. A few hours later, his brother ran off with William. A week later, half his brother’s body washed up by the river. There was no funeral, and nobody mourned Robert. Two weeks later, Ana came from the woods with a wolfbane arrow. Later that same day, Talia came back with news that an Argent had been killed by a werewolf.

                                                                                                --------

                Derek kept staring at the book. He spread his hands on the table. Peter rolled his eyes but continued to read. It hit Peter that he never got a chance to teach Derek about their history.

                                                                                                -------   

                Things got worst. The training sessions were longer, harsher. Friendly fighting between siblings and cousins turned into bloody competitions that Peter’s parents encouraged. No one was allowed to bring friends to the house; technically, nobody was allowed to have friends. His father’s brother and sister disagreed with the new rules and restrictions. More than once, Peter saw them fighting with tooth and claw. However, his grandparents stood behind their son, their Alpha. The family fractured. It wasn’t a surprise when Uncle Louis and Aunt Abigail left with their children. Back then, Peter wished they would have taken him too.

                Their family became more isolated. Talia shadowed their father’s every move, learning everything she could from him. Ana was taken under their mother’s wing and soon married to establish an alliance with another pack. Peter was more or less ignored by his parents. They were too focused on training his sister and finding her a suitable match. His grandmother Beatrice took over his education. She had Peter memorize their family history and the bestiary. She taught him to lie while telling the truth. He learned how to manipulate people and when. Peter’s grandfather taught him to invade people’s dream and how to gain people’s trust with a smile and a firm handshake. He educated Peter on how to tap into other people’s energy and person. Talia was groomed to be the ruler. Peter was raised to handle the strings.

                                                                                                ------     

“You’re not usually here during the day.”

                Smirking, Peter set the book down and quietly slid it to Derek. His nephew blinked.

                “What’s this?”

                “The Hale book,” he looked Derek in the eyes, “This is the most recent one. The other ones are in storage.”

                Frowning, Derek touched the book, “I didn’t even know we had this.”

                “You wouldn’t,” Peter replied.

                                                                                                ------

                By the time Laura was born, the Hale’s only allies were the Harrison Pack in Washington, and the Vazquez pack in Arizona. Before Robert left, they had five allies scattered across the country. After Peter’s Uncle and Aunt left, they went down to two. Peter didn’t like it. The Harrison and Vazquez pack had been cut off from nearly everyone since the early nineteen hundreds. They were more wolf than human; consequence of constantly being attacked by hunters. The Hale’s looked sane next to them.

                As soon as Laura could talk and walk, Talia and her husband started training her. On full moons, they locked her inside a cage in the basement and stood over her, making sure she had control over the wolf. Peter vaguely recalled being allowed to run free under his parent’s supervision for the first few years of his life. Though later on, he’d been chained in the basement.

                Laura was three when Derek came into the picture. By that time, Talia knew her daughter would someday take her place. Peter’s mother was the one who raised Derek, and later Cora. At first, his father wanted Peter to groom his nephew to be Laura’s right hand, as Peter was for Talia. However, they quickly discovered that Derek was too sensitive. In another pack, Derek would have been an asset. Cora, they found out, was better suited for taking over Peter’s position.

                                                                                                -------   

                “I was going to teach you our family’s history when you were old enough,” Peter said, “but something, unfortunately, came up.”

                Derek flinched. Peter smiled.

                “Perhaps, I should have gone against your mother’s wishes. It might have saved you a lot heartache.”

                Peter leaned forward and opened the book. He pushed it closer to Derek.

                “Why don’t you join me for a minute?”

                                                                                                -------

                Looking back, it was easy to see what went wrong. When Laura hit seventeen, she rebelled. She didn’t like her parent’s rules, or the fact that she couldn’t have any real friends. She managed to get hold of her grandfather’s brother, and asked for him to come to talk some sense into her family. Talia and her husband tried to reign her in, as did Peter’s parents. Peter himself was too busy with Cora and keeping track of hunters who moved near their territory.

                 Nobody looked after Derek. Peter noticed when his nephew started staying after school. He noticed that Derek seemed happy for once. Peter’s mother thought he should follow Derek. She was afraid her grandson would put the family in danger or end up like Robert.

                                                                                                -------   

                “Peter,” Derek’s voice was rough, “what,” his nephew stared at him, eyes flashing red, “what is this?”

                “Our family history,” Peter drank more wine, “what? Did you really think you were the first Hale to be seduced by a pretty face?” he snarled.

                                                                                                -------

                Hours before the fire, Derek escaped. Laura volunteered to look for him, much to Talia’s delight. She thought her daughter was taking charge. An hour after Laura left, they moved on to the basement for the full moon. Peter shackled his nieces while Talia looked out the window, a frown on her face. Nobody heard anything. Nobody saw anything. All Peter remembered was fire licking at his skin, and the screams of his pack filling the air. Before losing consciousness, Peter smelled mountain ash and wolfbane.

                                                                                                -------

                His nephew seemed heartbroken, “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

                “Alpha’s order,” Peter replied, “you’re mother was too busy dealing with Laura, and I was too busy training Cora and keeping an eye on some hunters that moved in,” he sneered, “nobody had time to deal with you. With the way you were, we all assumed you would keep your head down and not cause any trouble.”

                Derek snarled and stood up. Peter followed him.

                “I wanted to teach you but Talia said we had more important things to worry about.”

                Eyes still red, Derek threw a chair at Peter. It hit the wall and fell apart.

                “Really nephew,” Peter chuckled, “it’s not my fault,” he sat back down and finished his wine, “shouldn’t you feel a little better? After all, you weren’t the first one to screw up.”

                Panting, Derek turned around. He stomped towards the door. Peter waited until the door was opened, “Did you know that Gerard had another son?”

                Derek froze in the doorway.

                Four months after Alexis Hallow moved to Beacon Hills, a friend of Peter’s contacted him with news. He told Peter that Alexis was connected to Gerard Argent, although he didn’t know how; but he did know, that Alexis did something. Something that Gerard did not like—something that warranted her being punished. Peter asked why Gerard didn’t just kill the girl. His contact didn’t know.

                “When?” Derek didn’t turn around. Peter leafed through the book.

                “Oh, he would be around Cora’s age,” he could see Derek tensing, “frankly, I’m not sure if Gerard knew about him.”

                Derek turned then, eyes no longer red but wide.

                “You know.”

                Peter hummed, “I know a lot of things,” he grinned, “and I know, that Chris and Allison aren’t the only Argents in Beacon Hills.”

                “Who is it?” Derek asked. Peter heaved a sigh and shrugged.

                “That, my dear nephew, is for me to know…and you to find out.”

                Huffing, Derek left, slamming the door. Peter laughed and started reading again.

                He thought about Regina Argent. He thought about his brother Robert who ran away from their family, and the younger Argent who was killed not long after. He thought about Kate and about Gerard. He thought about Stiles and his loyalty to Scott. Maybe, Peter thought, just maybe the Hale pack would finally be left alone. All he needed to do was show Stiles what it meant to be an Argent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did a lot of reworking on this. It's way longer than it originally was. Next will be Stiles with a bit of Peter at the end being...well, being Peter.


End file.
